Magi Choco
by Hyzumi
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang gadis penyihir dan rusa partnernya yang datang ke dunia manusia untuk menjalani ujian sihir, dan keduanya datang saat Valentin tiba,apa yang akan mereka lakukan? dan apa hubungannya dengan Valentine? Shikaino for SIVE 2012


Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk di salah satu cabang pohon di pinggir taman kota, kedua mata aquamarinenya mengamati setiap sudut pertokoan kota itu yang penuh dengan dekorasi warna yang dominan, juga aroma manis coklat menguar di seluruh penjuru kota, gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir yang sedang menjalani masa trainingnya untuk lulus dari ujian penyihir di dunianya 'Mage no Sekai'.

"Pink, merah...hm...coklat?" gumam gadis itu sementara kedua aquamarinenya masih mengamati hiruk pikuk para pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan para gadis remaja.

"Sepertinya kita datang saat ada festival ya?" gumam gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan festival!" kata seekor rusa yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di bawah pohon tempat gadis itu duduk.

"Hee? Lalu dekorasi meriah itu apa Shika?" tanya gadis itu pada rusa di bawahnya.

"Ck mendokuse!" rusa itu bukannya menjawab malah mendecih malas, mungkin dia pikir akan sangat merepotkan jika dia harus menceritakan detil event yang sedang terjadi itu pada majikannya.

"Shika, aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau hanya menjawabnya dengan mendokuse!" kata gadis itu dengan nada datar namun terdengar sarat akan ancaman saat melihat tatapan isengnya.

"Manusia menyebut bulan ini adalah bulan kasih sayang atau Valentine, di mana kebanyakan gadis remaja akan memberikan coklat pada pria pujaan mereka." akhirnya rusa itu mulai bicara dengan tidak ikhlas menjelaskan tentang event yang sedang terjadi itu.

"Hooo? Valentine? Kau tahu banyak soal itu ya Shika? Ceritakan lagi dengan lebih detil!" pinta atau perintah gadis itu dengan santainya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menjuntai dari cabang pohon tempatnya duduk, terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu tertarik untuk mendengar cerita tentang Valentin itu sendiri, selain ingin mengerjai rusa peliharaannya itu agar mau bicara banyak, karena rusa itu jarang sekali berbicara kalau dia tidak menanyakan hal semacam ini, yaah memang seharusnya rusa normal itu tidak bisa bicara kan?

Hening...

Gadis itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tak mendapati jawaban dari rusa peliharaannya itu.

"Shika?" panggil gadis itu sambil menengok rusanya di bawah sana.

"Kau tidur eh?" dan udara yang sudah dingin itu semakin dingin karena aura mencekam dari gadis berambut pirang yang merasa diabaikan oleh peliharaannya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu melompat turun dari ranting pohon dan mendarat tepat di punggung rusanya, bunyi 'Phof' ringan terdengar seiring dengan kepulan asap putih di bawah kaki gadis itu.

"ITAAAAI AHO ONNA!" jerit pemuda dari balik kepulan asap itu, tepatnya di bawah kaki sang gadis penyihir.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah mengabaikanku! Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku 'Aho onna' karena aku ini majikanmu, panggil aku Ino-sama!" kata gadis itu dengan nada dingin sambil menekan highhels-nya di punggung pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat model nanas itu.

"Tch mendokuse!" pemuda itu semerta-merta berdiri dari posisi telungkupnya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan gadis penyihir bernama Ino itu.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau mau jalan-jalan di kota dalam wujud manusia dan keadaan telanjang seperti itu? khufufu..." gadis penyihir itu berseringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi kaget rusa yang berubah menjadi manusia itu.

"Ja nee...kutunggu kau di rumah, dan hati-hati di jalan!" kata gadis itu dengan senyum super jahil merekah di bibirnya, dan gadis itu pun lenyap dari hadapan si pemuda jelmaan rusa itu.

"C…chotto matteeeee…! I….Ino-samaaa….!" Seru pemuda itu setengah tidak ikhlas.

"Hohoho….anak baik…" gadis itu kembali muncul di belakang pemuda itu dengan seringai kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tch, kau puas sudah mengerjaiku huh? Kau harus mengurangi hobi jelekmu itu tahu?" decih pemuda itu kesal.

"Hohoho…aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa menjahili orang Shika!" Gadis penyihir itu mengedipkan matanya pada si pemuda, dan sekali lagi pemuda itu mendecih disertai dengan ucapan trade merk-nya berupa kata-kata 'mendokuse'.

"Nah, kita pulang dan kau harus menceritakan padaku soal Valentin itu ya!" dan kedua orang itu pun lenyap menyisakan serpihan dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon di sekitarnya.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, and may be you'll find any typos _**

**ShikaIno fanfic for SIVE 2012—bitter-sweet.**

**Hey if you love this pair, then come join us guys! **

**Here you go:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (without the space)**

"Oh Sou kaaaa!" pekik Ino setelah mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru (rusa peliharaannya) tentang apa itu Valentine.

"Sudah mengerti kan? Hoahahm….aku tidur dulu!" kata rusa itu yang kemudian melangkah mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur.

"Ah aku tidak bilang kalau kau boleh tidur setelah bercerita lho Shika khufufu…" perasaan buruk kembali melanda Shikamaru saat melihat seringai majikannya untuk kesekian kali hari ini.

"Aku mau tidur!" kata rusa itu sambil berusaha kabur secepatnya dari sang majikan, namun nasib buruk rupanya selalu membayangi Shikamaru karena Ino langsung menangkapnya dengan mudah sebelum peliharaannya itu kabur.

"Hohoho….bantu aku membuat coklat Shika-kuuuuuun….!" seru Ino sambil menyeret paksa Shikamaru yang masih dalam wujud rusa itu ke dapur.

"Ya da...!" Shikamaru meronta, namun gagal terlepas dari belenggu Ino, dan pada akhirnya mau tidak mau dia pun membantu majikannya membuat coklat entah untuk apa.

*di dapur*

"Nee Shika, dari ceritamu tadi tentang ritual para gadis remaja yang akan memberikan coklat pada pria pujaannya, itu bisa menjadi media yang sangat bagus sekali untukku mempraktekkan sihir yang kupunya kan? Aku bisa lulus dengan mudah kalau sihirku ini berhasil khekhekhe..." Ino mengaduk adonan coklatnya sambil membayangkan kalau rencananya berhasil dan dia akan lulus dengan mudahnya, dan mendapatkan reward berupa sebuah kastil untuknya tinggal di dunia penyihir.

"Memangnya kau mau mempraktekkan mantra yang mana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya sambil masih memotong sebuah coklat batangan menjadi irisan kecil, saat ini dia dalam wujud manusia, memang dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia kapan saja, tapi energi yang dipakai untuk menjadi manusia cukup besar sehingga dia lebih sering menggunakan wujud rusanya untuk menjalani hidup, dia punya waktu 3 jam dalam wujud manusia jika menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri, lain halnya jika yang merubahnya itu Ino, dia takkan bisa menjadi rusa jika Ino belum mencabut sihirnya.

"Mantra cinta dong Shika!" jawab Ino yakin dan terdengar santai.

"Apa? Kau mau menggunakan mantra itu? Memangnya mantra terlarang itu boleh dipakai untuk ujian huh?" Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya memotong coklat dan menghadap ke arah Ino yang membelakanginya.

"Mantra itu ada karena seseorang telah menciptakannya, dan jika mantra itu dilarang, kenapa seseorang harus menciptakannya?" tanya Ino sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan misterius, membuat pemuda itu terdiam saat melihat ekspresi majikannya yang terbilang langka, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena gadis itu kembali memamerkan senyum cerahnya sambil kembali mengaduk adonan coklat.

"Lihat saja Shika! Aku pasti akan lulus dengan mudah, dan kita akan mendapatkan kastil baru di Mage no Sekai, bukan gubuk rusak di tengah hutan lagi, dan pastinya orang-orang iitu tidak akan merendahkan kita lagi nee?" kata Ino masih dengan senyum cerahnya, namun di mata Shikamaru senyum itu berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau dulu tidak memilih Serigala atau burung hantu saja kalau kau begitu menderita saat bersamaku?" Shikamaru kembali berbalik melakukan tugasnya memotong coklat batang, sedangkan Ino dibuat tertegun menatap punggung pemuda berambut hitam di belakangnya.

_"Aku atau kau yang menderita Shika?"_ batin Ino yang kemudian kembali berbalik memunggungi Shikamaru dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

=SIVE 2012=

Pagi harinya Ino sudah siap dengan coklat buatannya yang tentu saja sudah dia beri mantra cinta di dalamnya, gadis itu mulai menggunakan sihirnya kembali untuk membuat ilusi toko coklat, tangan rampingnya menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra, serpihan cahaya kecil menyelubungi bangunan yang terletak di dekat pertokoan itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah toko mungil yang terlihat manis dengan plat nama 'Magi Choco', kedua mata aquamarinenya kini meneliti ruangan di sekitarnya yang kini telah menjelma menjadi toko coklat dengan etalase penuh dengan material manis yang orang sebut coklat.

"Hm...selesai, hebat sekali kan aku?" kata Ino memuji dirinya sendiri setelah sihir pengubahnya berhasil.

"Nah sekarang tinggal mengubah penampilan!" Ino kembali menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian maid.

"Hihihi...tinggal satu lagi!" kata Ino sambil melangkah ringan ke arah sebuah kamar dan mendapati rusa peliharaannya masih tidur, gadis itu terkikik pelan saat membayangkan rencananya untuk menjahili peliharaannya itu lagi.

Ino kembali mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada sosok rusa yang masih tertidur itu, mengubah rusa itu menjadi manusia dan memakai pakaian ala pelayan restoran, tak lupa rambut hitam pemuda itu yang biasa diikat tinggi menyerupai nanas, kini dibiarkan jatuh tanpa ikat rambut.

"Khufufu...tokoku pasti laris!" gumam Ino yang masih bermonolog sambil membayangkan tokonya laris, dan jalannya menuju kelulusan sudah pasti akan sangat mulus.

"Nah waktunya bangun Shika-kun!" kata Ino dengan seringai jahilnya dan kini mendekat ke arah pemuda yang masih tidur di lantai itu.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASUUUUUU!" seru Ino tepat di samping telinga Shikamaru dan langsung membuat pemuda itu terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya, mata onyx yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu pun kini terbuka lebar, kantuk yang biasa menggelayuti kantung matanya pun lenyap karena suara teriakan Ino.

"Apa-apaan sih?" seru Shikamaru sambil menutup telinganya yang berdengung, sedangkan Ino hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya pada pemuda itu.

"Waktunya jualan Shika!" kata Ino dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Shikamaru kini malah sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya, kedua mata onyxnya menelisik pakaian yang dia kenakan, sedangkan kedua tangannya meraba rambutnya yang terasa berantakan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKUUUUUU?" seruan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari salah satu toko coklat di sudut pertokoan, membuat kucing liar yang tengah mengais sampah di salah satu sudut gang berlari ketakutan sambil menjatuhkan tulang ikan yang baru saja dia temukan.

"Tenanglah Shika, aku hanya merubah penampilanmu bukan memperkosamu!" kata Ino dengan santainya.

=SIVE 2012=

Seperti dugaan Ino banyak gadis remaja yang datang membeli coklat buatannya, gadis pirang itu menatap heran pada segerombolan gadis yang menjadi pengunjung tokonya, memperhatikan ekspresi setiap karakter mereka dan melihat kebahagiaan serta harapan di setiap sorot mata mereka ketika mendapatkan coklat yang mereka inginkan.

_"Apakah ritual ini selalu membuat para gadis terlihat seindah ini?"_ batin Ino yang masih memperhatikan para pelanggannya.

"Anoo..." seorang gadis berambut pink menginterupsi lamunan Ino, Ino pun kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis pink di depannya.

"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu nona?" tanya Ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Menurutmu...apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanya gadis itu sambil mendekap sekotak coklat pilihannya.

"Ng?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis pink itu.

"Eto...maksudku...apakah hanya dengan memberikan coklat ini pada seseorang, maka...hubungan kami akan menjadi lebih baik?" tanya gadis itu, kedua mata aquamarine Ino membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bukankah ini memang ritual kepercayaan para gadis remaja setiap tahun? Kenapa kau masih mempertanyakannya?" Ino malah balik bertanya karena memang sebenarnya dia sendiri belum paham soal kepercayaan para gadis manusia setiap bulan Februari.

"Sebenarnya...aku bukan orang yang percaya mengenai hal-hal seperti itu, karena ini pertama kalinya aku ingin memberikan coklat pada seseorang." terlihat semburat merah samar di kedua pipi gadis pink itu, namun berusaha dia tutupi dengan kotak coklat yang dia angkat sebatas wajahnya.

Ino memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, memang gadis itu terlihat bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan mitos, meskipun penampilannya didominasi warna pink namun Ino yakin kalau gadis itu bukan tipe lemah lembut atau manis bak tuan putri seperti makna warna yang mendominasi dirinya, Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat gadis pink itu gelisah sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang kebanyakan gadis memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang dengan memberikan coklat ini?" tanya Ino yang menyentakkan gadis pink itu, dan lagi-lagi semburat merah samar semakin jelas nampak di wajah gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti berhasil!" kata Ino dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis itu.

"Aku memberikan mantra cinta di setiap kotak coklat ini, orang yang memakan coklat ini pasti akan membalas cintamu!" kata Ino dengan senyum tulusnya, terlihat sebuah harapan terpancar di kedua mata emerald gadis pink di depan Ino, gadis itu pun tersenyum puas setelah mendengar ucapan Ino, memang dia benar-benar berharap pada valentine tahun ini agar hubungannya dengan seseorang akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Arigatou!" kata gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya, Ino tertegun saat melihat ekspresi sang gadis yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

Shikamaru mendengus dan tersenyum samar saat melihat ekspresi Ino setelah kepergian gadis pink yang mengajaknya bicara tadi.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore dan coklat di Magi Choco pun sudah habis, Ino dan Shikamaru bersiap menutup tokonya.

"Nee Shika aku baru tahu kalau gadis manusia akan terlihat seindah itu jika sedang jatuh cinta," kata Ino sambil menghitung uang yang dia dapat dari hasil penjualannya hari ini.

"Maksudmu cantik?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Ino.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyebut orang lain cantik karena akulah yang paling cantik!" kata Ino ketus.

"Baikla-baiklah kau yang paling cantik," Shikamaru menyerah dengan sikap egois Ino yang satu ini.

"Lalu kau dapat mempelajari apa hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Hm...seorang gadis yang cuek sekalipun akan menjadi lemah dan terlihat feminim jika sedang jatuh cinta." Ino mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang dia lihat tadi siang, mengenai seorang gadis pink yang sempat sharing dengannya.

Cring!

Bunyi lonceng didepan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Ino dan Shikamaru, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memasuki toko mereka.

"Um...maaf kami sudah tutup," kata Ino dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah begitu ya?" tanya pemuda itu kecewa, Ino kembali dibuat heran dengan sikap manusia dan tanpa sadar dia sudah membaca pikiran sang pemuda berambut pirang yang hampir keluar dari tokonya.

"Ah tunggu!" panggil Ino dan pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini mendekat padanya.

"Ini!" Ino memberikan sekotak kecil permen pada pemuda itu.

"Eh?" pemuda itu menatap kotak kecil yang disodorkan Ino padanya dengan bingung.

"Ini permen keberanian, kau akan mendapatkan keberanianmu jika memakan perman ini, kau membutuhkannya kan?" tanya Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"U..um..!" pemuda itu mengangguk ragu dan meraih kotak itu.

"Berapa...aku harus membayarnya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil merogoh kantongnya.

"Ie...! Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, itu gratis karena kau menjadi pengunjung terakhir kami." Ino menahan pemuda yang ingin membayar permennya itu, senyum manis masih setia tersungging di bibirnya sedangkan kedua mata saphire pemuda itu membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah aku memberikannya padamu, dan semoga berhasil dengan apapun hal yang ingin kau lakukan dengan keberanianmu!" kata Ino kemudian, pemuda itu pun mengangguk dan senyum cerahpun merekah di bibirnya.

"Arigatou na!" kata pemuda itu yang kemudian berlalu dari Magi Choco.

"Kau memberikannya cuma-cuma?" tanya Shikamaru dari belakang Ino, sednagkan gadis itu kini menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Feelingku mengatakan kalau pemuda tadi akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah!" kata Ino yang lagi-lagi membuat Shikamaru tertegun, sosoknya yang hampir tersamarkan karena efek cahaya orange dari sunset membuat ekspresi gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Besok kita akan mengintai para pelanggan kita Shika! Aku ingin lihat apakah sihirku bekerja dengan baik atau tidak, rata-rata pelanggan kita memakai seragam yang sama, jadi kupikir mereka satu sekolah, benar kan?" tanya Ino yang mendapatkan kembali image cerianya, Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Ino.

"Yaah sesukamu saja lah, asal tidak merepotkanku!" kata Shikamaru berlagak cuek.

=SIVE 2012=ow mereka menggila!" gumam Ino saat melihat segerombolan siswi sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja masuk dari gerbang sekolah.

Saat ini Ino sedang mengintai para pelanggannya dari atap gedung sekolah Anbu gakuen, tentu saja rusanya juga ada bersamanya.

"Pria itu popoler sekali kelihatannya, kenapa semua pelangganku ingin memberikan coklatnya pada pria yang sama?" gumam Ino lagi.

"Bukankah itu gawat?" tanya si rusa dengan nada malasnya.

"Aih kau ini bicara apa Shika? Tentu saja ini akan menarik khufufu..." kata Ino dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang yang memakan coklat sihirmu itu?" tanya sang rusa sambil masih menatap malas pada segrombolan siswi yang masih mengerubungi seorang pemuda stoic berambut mirip pantat ayam.

"Tentu saja dia akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang memberikannya dong Shika, masa' kau tidak tahu?" kata Ino santai.

"Bukanya tidak tahu, tapi kau lihat sendiri berapa banyak gadis yang memberikan coklat pada pemuda itu hn?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan rusanya.

"Jika dia dia memakan coklat-coklat itu artinya dia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis sebanyak itu?" tanya Si rusa lagi.

"Ah?" seolah tersadar, Ino membulatkan matanya namun ekspresi terkejutnya itu bisa dibilang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Kau benar Shika, kalau dia memakan coklat-coklat itu dia tidak akan stoic lagi karena dia akan menjadi seorang play boy hahahahaha..." Ino malah tertawa dengan santainya tanpa perduli dengan nasib seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi korban coklat sihirnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu merupakan tindak kejahatan?" tanya si rusa untuk kesekian kali dengan sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung menggantung di belakang kepalanya.

"Hn? Kejahatan seperti apa? Bukankah aku malah membantu para gadis itu agar bisa memiliki pemuda stoic di sana? Mereka kan jadi bisa berbagi xixixi..." Ino malah terkikik tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali dengan tindakannya itu.

"Kasihan sekali pria itu ya?" gumam si rusa yang tidak didengar oleh majikannya yang masih asyik tertawa.

"Hm...tapi kurasa...pria itu juga bukan tipe orang yang mau makan coklat hehehe..." Ino menoleh ke arah rusanya setelah melihat pemuda stoic di bawah sana tak menghiraukan para gadis yang ingin memberikan coklat padanya.

"Yaah setidaknya dia cukup pintar untuk tidak memakan benda berbahaya itu." si rusa kembali berkomentar dengan bergumam tidak terlalu jelas karena dia setengah ngantuk.

"Oi oi itu masterpice ku tahu?" Ino menjitak kepala rusanya sampai benjol karena sudah mengatai coklat buatannya adalah benda berbahaya, namun rusa itu rupanya tidak ambil pusing dengan benjolan dikepalanya dan hanya menggumamkan ucapan trade merknya seperti biasa.

"Mendokuse!"

Sedangkan Ino kambali mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini ke direksi lain di mana terdapat sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa tanaman dan semak yang cukup tinggi, di sana dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang kemarin menjadi pengunjung terakhir di tokonya, pemuda itu terlihat menimang-nimang kotak permen di tangannya dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang di sana.

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino membulat saat melihat sosok gadis pink yang menjadi pengunjung tokonya kemarin juga tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari posisi pemuda itu.

Ino jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah itu, dia pun semakin antusias memperhatikan kedua orang di bawah sana.

"Ah feelingku tidak salah rupanya," gumam Ino sementara pandangannya tak lepas dari kedua sosok manusia yang menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai menelan sebutir permen dari kotak kecil di tangannya, dan saat itu sang gadis berambut pink keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ino tak mendengar percakapan keduanya, bukannya dia tidak bisa dia bisa saja menggunakan sihirnya untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, namun dia tidak menggunakannya karena menurutnya melihat saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir gadis penyihir itu, dia pun menghela nafas lega dan berbalik dari posisi mengintainya.

"Kita pulang Shika!" kata Ino pada rusanya yang sudah tidur entah sejak kapan.

"Rusa bodoh bangun!" Ino kembali menjitak kepala rusa peliharaannya namun rusa itu hanya menggeliat pelan sebagai respon.

"Ck dasar payah, kau melewatkan bagian menariknya bodoh!" Ino mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan serpihan cahaya kecil mengelilingi dirinya dan rusa yang masih tidur itu, kemudian mereka menghilang dibalik cahaya kecil yang berpendar di sekitar mereka.

=SIVE 2012=

Saat ini Ino dan Shikamaru tengah berdiri di tengah aula tempat pengumuman kelulusan bagi para penyihir, mereka sedang menunggu hasil yang didapat Ino setelah kerja kerasnya di dunia manusia, di depan sana terlihat kepala sekolah Ino yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tegasnya seperti biasa.

"Nah hasil untukmu Ino yamanaka," Ino menelan ludah dengan sudah payah karena ketegangannya memuncak saat Tsunade mulai menyebut namanya, sedangkan senyum atau seringai terlihat mulai mengembang di bibir Tsunade.

"Kau dapat kastilnya!" kata Tsunade kemudian.

Ino yang masih shock tak bisa berkata apa-apa, jangankan berteriak atau tertawa mengekspresikan kegembiraannya, dia bahkan belum selesai memproses kata-kata Tsunade barusan, baru saat Shikamaru menegurnya dia baru sadar apa yang baru saja dia dengar itu.

"Ho...hontou desuka Tsunade-sama?" seru Ino masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tsunade mantap, Ino pun terlonjak senang dengan hasil yang dia dapat dan reflek langsung memeluk Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita berhasil Shika! Kita berhasiiiiil hahahaha..." Ino benar-benar senang dengan kelulusannya itu, namun dia belum tahu kalau Tsunade mulai melenyapkan senyumnya dan mulai bicara lagi.

"Ino!" panggil Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" jawab Ino mantap.

"Kalau kau menginginkan kastil itu, maka tinggalkanlah partner rusamu itu!" kata Tsunade dengan nada tegas, Ino dan Shikamaru pun tersentak mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

"T...tapi...Tsunade-sama!"

"Tinggalkan rusamu, dan kau bisa mencari partner lain di luar sana, masih banyak partner hewan yang lebih berguna dan berderajat tinggi dari pada rusa!" kata Tsunade dengan angkuhnya, Ino masih terdiam karena shock akan ucapan Tsunade.

Seketika rasa sakit menghujam jantung Shikamaru, memang seharusnya seorang penyihir itu berpartner dengan hewan yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari pada rusa sepertinya, seharusnya dulu Ino memilih serigala, burung hantu, gagak atau ular sebagai partnernya, tapi kenapa gadis itu malah memilih rusa tak berguna sepertinya?

"Kheh..." Ino berseringai setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Saya mengerti Tsunade-sama!" kata Ino dengan seringai yang masih setia di bibirnya, kedua mata aquamarinenya pun membalas tatapan Tsunade dengan tajam, sedangkan Shikamaru merasakan sakit di dadanya semakin menyiksanya, mungkin saja Ino akan membuangnya dan memilih tinggal di kastil barunya bersama dengan partner baru juga.

"Aku tidak butuh kastil itu!" kata Ino tegas, dan membuat Shikamaru apa lagi Tsunade dan orang-orang di dalam aula itu tercengang.

"Ino?" Shikamaru menatap heran pada majikannya yang masih beradu tatap dengan kepala sekolah sihir di depan sana.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak butuh kastil itu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Saya serius Tsunade-sama!" potong Ino saat mendengar nada meremehkan dari Tsunade.

"Partnerku bukan barang yang bisa ditukar dengan begitu mudah! Dia sudah bersamaku sejak aku memasuki akademi ini, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membuangnya apa lagi hanya untuk sebuah kastil!" Ino memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal di kastil besar sendirian tanpa ada partner kepercayaanku? Lebih baik aku tinggal di gubuk reot di tengah hutan dari pada harus tinggal di kastil besar tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa kupercaya!" kata Ino tanpa ragu sedikitpun, membuat orang orang di sekitarnya terdiam, tak ada yang menyahut ucapannya.

Hening sempat menyelimuti ruangan aula itu sebelum terdengar suara tawa tertahan Tsunade dan pada akhirnya wanita itu tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang lepas begitu saja, Ino dan Shikamaru menatap bingung dengan reaksi Tsunade yang terbilang aneh, apa lagi ditambah dengan suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Selamat Ino-chan, kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik setelah melewati ujian terakhir yang sejak tadi tak seorangpun bisa lolos hahahahaha..." kata Tsunade di sela tawanya.

"A..a..apa? U...ujuan terakhir?" Ino masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Tsunade.

"Soal kau harus meninggalkan partnermu untuk mendapatkan kastil, itu adalah ujian terakhirnya hihihi dan kau bisa memberi jawaban paling memuaskan yang sejak tadi ingin kudengar!" kata Tsunade yang kini sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"J..jadi...aku tidak perlu meninggaklan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak!" jawab Tsunade dengan masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau dapat kastilnya dan partnermu!" seketika lutut Ino terasa lemas mendengar keputusan Tsunade itu, dia pun jatuh tersimpuh di lantai marmer aula itu.

"Yokatta..." serunya lega, sedangkan Shikamaru masih terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, meskipun kenyataannya dia sendiri merasakan kelegaan yang sama dengan Ino.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama!" Ino berterimakasih pada Tsunade dengan penuh suka cita karena harapannya terkabul.

Sebenarnya Ino lulus bukan hanya karena itu saja, penilaian pertama dalam praktek sihir seharusnya Ino tidak lulus karena mantra cinta buatannya tidak bekerja masalahnya adalah si pemuda stoic yang menjadi korbannya tidak pernah memakan coklat sihir buatan Ino.

Lalu kenapa Ino bisa lulus di ujian praktek sihir?

Karena mantra keberaniannya bekerja pada pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi pengunjung terakhir toko coklatnya.

=Magi Choco=

"Aaaah akhirnya kita punya kastil baru Shikaaaaa!" kata Ino sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang barunya, sedangkan rusanya mendudukkan diri di lantai di samping ranjang.

"Lega sekali akhirnya tidak akan ada lagi yang menggunjingkan kita Shika, kau juga bisa lebih tenang sekarang," gumam Ino sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kini terlihat tinggi.

"Hn!" jawab si rusa singkat, atau mungkin dia hanya mengigau?

"Oh ya Shika, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Ino sambil merogoh saku jubahnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, sedangkan rusa di bawah ranjang itu kini mulai mendongakkan kepalanya melihat apa yang akan diberikan majikannya itu.

"Tadaaaaaa!" gadis berambut pirang itu menyodorkan coklat berukuran mini kepada rusanya.

"Hn coklat? Mana ada rusa yang makan coklat bodoh! Mengganggu tidurku saja mendokuse na!"

DUAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala rusa yang sudah akan mengambil posisi tidur lagi itu.

"Yang buodoh itu aku atau kau rusa malas?" sentak Ino kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini sebentar senang lalu sedih dan sekarang marah-marah, lagi tanggal merah ya?" tanya rusa dengan santainya dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua kaki depannya.

"Bangun!" perintah Ino dengan nada dingin.

Shikamaru tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak mematuhi perintah Ino saat gadis itu sudah mulai menunjukkan sisi dinginnya

"Iya iya kau bangun, lalu apa? Kau menyuruhku makan itu? Itu coklat yang sama dengan yang kau jual kemarin kan?" tanya rusa itu sambil bangkit berdiri dengan keempat kakinya.

"Salah! Ini satu-satunya coklat yang tidak kuberi mantra tahu?" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau kan bisa berubah menjadi manusia apa kau lupa bodoh? Manusia manapun pasti pernah makan coklat!" kata Ino masih dengan nada kesal.

Rusa itu menghela nafas pasrah dan merubah dirinya menjadi manusia seperti yang diperintahkan majikannya, kini pemuda itu duduk di samping ranjang besar tempat Ino duduk.

"Nih!" Ino menyodorkan coklat mungil di tangannya ke mulut Shikmaru, dan pemuda itu pun reflek membuka mulutya untuk menyambut coklat itu.

"Hm…" Shikamaru bergumam sambil melumat coklat di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hn…" jawab Shikamaru yang masih melumat coklat itu.

"Aku mau coba!" gumam Ino sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, Shikamaru menghentikan lumatannya sejenak dan menatap Ino yang terlihat ingin er…dimakan olehnya.

"Boleh kan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Shikamaru pun mulai merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Ino, dan gadis itu kini menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu dan keduanya mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk berbagi rasa coklat yang meleleh di mulut Shikamaru.

Mungkin dari luar mereka tampak seperti majikan dan peliharaan biasa seperti hubungan para penyihir lainnya yang menganggap partner hewan seperti Shikamaru itu hanyalah sebuah alat untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan mereka, namun bagi Ino dan Shikamaru hubungan mereka sudah seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih yang tidak ada seorangpun tahu tentang itu karena pada dasarnya penyihir dan hewan sihir itu tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Ino melepaskan ciumannya pada Shikamaru dan menatap mata onyx pemuda itu dengan intens.

"Gomen nee Shika, atashi wa…aishiteru." Ino tersenyum miris, Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Ino perlahan memudar.

"I..ino…apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru menatap kahawatir pada sosok Ino yang perlahan lenyap.

"Syonara."

Tes!

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pipi Ino sebelum tubuh gadis itu lenyap sepenuhnya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih shock dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Ino?" gumam Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong.

Hubungan cinta antar penyihir dan hewan sihir adalah sesuatu yang dilarang, karena salah satu dari mereka akan lenyap jika diantara mereka ada yang menyatakan cinta, dan seorang yang ditinggalkan akan hidup kekal di dunia nyata.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOO!" seru Shikamaru terdengar parau karena terhalang oleh air matanya yang tanpa sadar sudah mengalir deras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Oh my….napa jadi bitter sweet yak? O.o

Sumpeh tadinya nggak gini, tapi gak apa-apa lah dari pada nggak nyumbang sama sekali.

Nah ini fic Shikaino pertamaku, jadi gomen kalo nggak ngena hehehe

Diatas segala kekurangan dan kelebihan fic ini minna, mohon reviewnya ya setelah baca, wajib lho! Kalo nggak wajib ya sunah deh =="

Silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian dengan menekan tombol balon kata di bawah sana oke!

*Salam Cute*


End file.
